THE SECRET CIRCLE PROJECT
by flower gettin' lady
Summary: A project to write a fan-based season 2 of TSC and try to save it at the same time. If we show how much we care, we might be able to save this amazing show. Read inside for details, and join.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I fixed my email address, so now it should show up. Sorry, for some reason it didn't before.**

**So… TSC got cancelled. I have a lot of hope that maybe, with enough persuasion, the CW will realize just how dedicated the fans of this show are the TSC. I've been sitting in front of my computer all weekend, mourning the death of TSC with fanfiction, ice cream, skittles, and tumblr. I finally decided that I should do something about it. **

**What better way to show how much we, as fans, love this show than writing a fictional season 2? Along with all the petitions being signed and other networks being asked to buy the rights to TSC, we might just get a season 2. Anyone who wants to help, just PM me or email me at savell(dot)sarah(at)gmail(dot)com. If you do become part of the project, it would be better to have you email me, since I can send group emails out rather than separate PMs. Of course, I understand completely if you'd rather that I just PM you, and I will respect that.**

**What we need:**

**LOTS OF WRITERS – **I will probably give certain scenes to certain writers so that each chapter (22 in all, each one being an "episode") will be done quickly.

**Editors - **Editors are also needed, and anyone who edits doesn't need a vast knowledge of TSC; just of grammar.

**Graphic Designers – **we need people who can do promotional posters, gifs for tumblr, or anything else, really (I clearly don't know much about that sort of stuff). A lot of "We Want The Circle Back" posters would be cool too.

**Twitter/Tumblr account manager – **someone who can manage a twitter and/or tumblr account to send updates about new "episodes" and trying to get TSC renewed or moved to a new network. ***we could have one person manage a twitter account, and one manage the tumblr one

**Please, join this project to get TSC back. Even if we don't, we can still have fun writing and helping other fans enjoy TSC even though it's gone.**

**Also, tell me in a review if you have any other people I should add to the list (other than writers, editors, etc.).**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's an update on all the people who have signed up already. Please tell me if I spelled you username wrong, or got anything else wrong :) it's very late at night, so… sleep deprivation.**

**Hollie: I'm so glad you want to help[. Since I don't actually have your email, can you email me at savell(dot)sarah(at)gmail(dot)com? Replace each(dot)s with a "." and the (at) with an ""... you get the idea**

**vanerogue: Thank you for wanting to help! So would you like to be a writer? It doesn't matter if you English isn't very good.**

**~TSC~TSC~TSC~TSC~**

**Suggested ideas: **

**Coralinas suggested that we have a small website for the fans to go to, to talk to the writers. Anyone know how to set up a free website?**

**Also, who was it that suggested an rpg site? I completely forgot, I'm so sorry. Could whoever it was just PM or email me?**

**Plotline writers (basically these are people who help think of the plotlines. Writers can do that too, obviously. Anyone can, so tell me if you want to help with this too!) – **Forcystus5, xleamalfoyx

**Writers – **Coralinas (maybe), Forcystus5 (maybe), CharmedMilliE, ilove2dance, , luisa mendoza

**Editors – **laugh4life, Coralinas (maybe), Forcystus5 (maybe), xleamalfoyx (maybe?), ImaGleekBaby

**Graphic Designers – **laugh4life (maybe), xleamalfoyx

**Twitter Account – **ImaGleekBaby

**Tumblr Account –**

**Also, can everyone involved in this project email me at savell(dot)sarah(at)gmail(dot)com? It's okay if you don't want to, but it'll be easier for sending out group emails. **

**Thank you for everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so we're basically ready to start planning and writing. **

**Hollie: Thank you! I'm eagerly awaiting your email :)**

**Plotline writers – **Forcystus5, xleamalfoyx, Coralinas

**Writers – **Coralinas, Forcystus5 (maybe), CharmedMilliE, ilove2dance, , luisa mendoza

**Editors – **laugh4life, Forcystus5 (maybe), xleamalfoyx (maybe?), ImaGleekBaby

**Graphic Designers – **laugh4life (maybe), xleamalfoyx, Charlene F.

**Twitter Account – **ImaGleekBaby

**Tumblr Account – **Hollie

**Again, tell me if anything is wrong, or if you want to be moved to a different job.**

**Writers and Plotline writers: we need to plan out what we're going to do for the entire "season", so what are your ideas for these:**

**Who will be the "Big Bad" (aka main villain, like Blackwell) of this season?**

**Will Diana come back right away, or only after she hears about the other Balcoins? How will she deal with being back in Chance Harbor?**

**What exactly will Melissa and Faye be doing with magic for "fun"?**

**What are the names and ages of all the new Balcoins?**

**Will Adam turn evil, or will we just ignore the creepy face he was making at the crystal skull in the season finale?**

**What was that thing Jake got from his Grampa?**

**How will the Balcoins be accepted by the entire Circle? **

**Will Faye try to manipulate the other Balcions' power?**

**What will the couples be in this "season"? (I personally suggest Fayana, but…)**

**Any other random ideas would be great, as well as ideas for the first chapter. As far as I know the first chapter will just be re-introducing everyone, figuring out what Diana's up to, seeing what Faye and Melissa have been doing, whether Adam successfully buried the skull, what Jake thinks is going on, and what the other Balcoins are up to. PM me or email me with your ideas, please! My email (yet again): savell(dot)sarah(at)gmail(dot)com.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION: Please email me if you are apart of this project! (sorry, the "at" sign doesn't show up on for some reason) My email is s a v e l l . s a r a h (at) g m a i l . c o m and if you email me, then I can send out group emails. PMing each person is taking too much time, and it's hard to send lengthy PMs. I have a compiliation of all the ideas for season 2 written up, and I need emails to send it to. Thank you!**

**UPDATED LIST**

**Plotline writers – **Forcystus5, xleamalfoyx, Coralinas

**Writers – **Coralinas, Forcystus5 (maybe), CharmedMilliE, ilove2dance, , luisa mendoza

**Editors – **laugh4life, Forcystus5 (maybe), xleamalfoyx (maybe?), ImaGleekBaby, FayanaIsForeverTSC

**Graphic Designers – **laugh4life (maybe), xleamalfoyx, Charlene F.

**Twitter Account – **ImaGleekBaby

**Tumblr Account – **Hollie


	5. ATTENTION

**The first chapter of Secret Circle Season Two is up! The fic itself is titled "The Secret Circle: Season Two" and it's on my account, so go check it out. Also, please tell other TSC fans, tweet about it, put up a post or reblog us on tumblr, and just help us get support. The more people, the harder we can fight to save TSC.**

**Twitter: TSC_Project**

**Tumblr:****http (colon) (forward slash) (forward slash) secretcircleproject (dot) tumblr (dot) com (forward slash)**


End file.
